


Takdir Buah Merah

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shounen-ai, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Hidup terkadang menyimpan banyak kejutan.[ Spesial untuk #Fallentinevent ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> “Saya tak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini”
> 
> -Untuk #Fallentinevent [ Prompt ● Strawberry ● Daydream ]
> 
> -Untuk 1st anniversary Joker Game

 

“Sedang apa kau disini? Tak baik loh suka menyendiri. Gabunglah bersama teman-temanmu.”

 _“Ck,_ bukan urusanmu aku mau menyendiri atau bersama-sama, Sensei culun!”

Sejenak keping jelaga membelalak, mendengar julukan sayang meluncur dari mulut mungil ini. “Miyo, sensei ini punya nama _loh_. Ayo panggil nama Sakuma-sensei.” Tuturnya lembut.

Bocah yang dipanggil Miyo mendengus. “Sakuma-sensei...” Ia mengalah, mendesiskan nama itu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tersenyum bangga, si guru mengacak pelan surai coklat.

“Sensei sendiri ngapain kesini?” Miyo memainkan sendok bento ditangannya.

Sakuma mengintip isi bento yang terbuka; setangkup roti berlapis selai strawberry yang sudah digigit dan beberapa butir buah merah segar tersaji.

“Kebetulan saja, tadi sensei lewat dan melihatmu sendirian di sini.” Sakuma berkilah. Sebetulnya ia sudah sering mengamati bocah ini semenjak minggu-minggu belakangan. Dari bilik ruang guru tempatnya beristirahat usai mengajar, ia selalu mendapati bocah yang kemudian dikenalnya sebagai Miyo ini duduk terpekur sendirian, di bangku taman sekolah bernaungkan rindang pohon.

“Bohong, bilang aja sensei suka mengintipku dari sana.” Bocah berusia sekitar sembilan tahun menjulurkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah jendela di lantai dua. “Ah... ketahuan ya.” Sakuma menggaruk rambut yang tidak gatal.

Perbincangan mereka berlanjut, diselingi tawa kecil Sakuma yang menanggapi lelucon sarkas murid kesayangannya. Sesekali ia menjawil gemas pipi gembil dengan mulut penuh mengunyah roti.

Miyo menyodorkan kotak bekalnya, “ambil strawberry-nya. Buat Sensei.” Guru muda menautkan alis dan mengambil sebutir buah perlambang hati itu. Mengucap terima kasih dan berlalu memunggungi Miyo yang menyeringai tipis.

 

*****

                                                                                                    

Sore yang tenang. Langit disepuh jingga ketika Sakuma sedang berjalan agak gontai, seharian ia benar-benar lelah. Hari pertama penerimaan murid baru di sekolah dasar tempatnya mengajar. Langkahnya dipelankan. Mengernyit memandangi toko kue baru di seberang jalan, ia berdiri di dekat zebra cross menanti lampu hijau. Toko kue bergaya minimalis itu ada dua lantai, menyatu dengan kafe berkonsep _out door_ di lantai atas. Papan bertuliskan  _Strawberrysh Cafe &Bakery _dengan lambang buah merah menggantung antik di depan pintu masuk.

 _Strawberry..._ Memori di kepala Sakuma tumpang tindih berlintasan. Membawanya pada sepotong kenangan dari sepuluh  tahun lalu; bocah penyendiri penyuka strawberry, wajah bersinar dengan mata coklat bulat yang memandang angkuh dan bibir mungil menyungging senyum sinis . Saat itu ia baru menjadi guru magang di sekolah tersebut. Kurang lebih tiga bulan saling mengenal dan hubungan mereka berkembang laiknya kawan dekat. Sakuma yang kemudian mengetahui watak bocah yang –sebenarnya baik- namun mulut pedasnya membuatnya dijauhi banyak anak seusianya. Juga cara berpikir Miyoshi -nama lengkapnya- yang lebih dewasa dari yang seharusnya. Sakuma mencurahkan perhatian khusus pada anak itu. Kendati ia terus menasehati Miyo dan mengajarinya cara berkawan yang benar, yang tak henti ditolak mentah-mentah, “cukup temanku Sakuma-sensei saja,” sanggah Miyshi.

“Irasshaimase...” Suara pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakuma tak menyadari kedua kakinya telah memijak lantai toko kue itu.

“Seporsi pancake dan segelas strawberry mikshake.” Pilih Sakuma. Dahinya mengerut mengamati daftar menu di atas konter kasir, dipenuhi beragam olahan dan sajian dari buah strawberry -pantas saja dari nama toko yang tertera-, beberapa terpajang rapi dalam etalase bening.

Semilir angin sore membelai lembut. Mengambil tempat duduk di ujung ruang cafe yang terbuka, pandangan Sakuma terjatuh pada persimpangan jalan dengan arus padat kendaraan seiring pergantian lampu lalu lintas. Berpikir heran, bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di sini hanya karena nama _strawberry_ dan seberkas memori yang tidak saling terkait? Hingga satu aksen familier membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

Sakuma menoleh, bibir terbuka tipis. Iris biru menatap tak percaya sosok berbalut seragam pramusaji dengan senyum manis -menyilaukan- di hadapannya. Ia mengamati beberapa perubahan yang kentara: perawakan meninggi dan raut wajah (remaja) beranjak dewasa. “Lama tak berjumpa, Sakuma-san.” Astaga, ia sudah membuang panggilan sopan _Sensei._ “Kasihan kudapannya kalau dilamunin terus, dia tak mau jadi pihak ketiga di antara kita.” Miyoshi –Sakuma menangkap namanya tertulis pada _name tag_ tersemat di dada- mengedipkan sebelah mata lantas beranjak melayani tamu lainnya.

Sesaat Sakuma merasakan asam manis strawberry dalam mulut beradu dengan ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata yang berhamburan menariknya menjauhi gravitasi bumi.

 

*****

 

“Begitu ternyata, kau dulu pura-pura jadi anak kesepian agar bisa mendekatiku?”

“ _Ck_ , kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sakuma-san. Sadarkan dirimu. Kau yang bersalah disini, pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap kata pamit sepatah-pun padaku.”

Sore tadi, Miyoshi sedang dalam pantri menyiapkan pesanan saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Dan ia berinisiatif –setelah mengintip memastikan sosok yang selama ini dicari– membawakan langsung menu pesanan Sakuma. Selanjutnya mudah sekali meminta alamat rumah pria itu yang kebetulan dekat dengan cafe.

“Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?” Sakuma mendesah pasrah. Tatapan lembut ia labuhkan pada mantan muridnya itu. Sama seperti dulu. Jarak (usia) dan masa yang membentang di antara mereka tak kuasa memupus seberkas rasa yang –tak bisa dijelaskan- kian menyengkeram kuat. “Kau tak berubah sedikitpun.”

“Beginikah caramu menyambut murid yang sudah lama tak kaujumpai?” Miyoshi bergeming. Ia mengaduk _strawberry juice_ di tangan. “Oh, lucu sekali melihatmu menyimpan kilo-an buah ini.” Ia terkekeh pelan, “lalu di cafe tadi kau masih memesan olahan strawberry lagi? Tidak ada bosannya ya.”

Sakuma memelototi Miyoshi, “aku cuma menyimpan stok buah ini beberapa butir, tidak sampai kilo-an.”

“Yang penting, aku mau menagih hutangmu, Sakuma-san.” Sakuma membuka mulut hendak menyela. “Hutang penjelasan setelah kau menghilang sekian lama.” Miyoshi lebih dulu menekankan ucapannya.

“Kau sendiri kenapa datang ke kota ini?”

“Tentu saja kuliah di universitas terbaik se-Jepang, sekalian mencari orang hilang.”

Sakuma menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan punggung di sofa ruang tamu tempat mereka berdua sekarang. Banyak kata ingin dirangkainya, banyak hal ingin diungkapnya. Satu sisi perasaan bersalah menggelayut.

Menenggak gelas jus di tangan, Miyoshi menatap Sakuma, menanti jawaban. “Hujan...?” Ia mendengar rintik gerimis dari luar, suaranya menggema melewati jendela. Aroma tanah basah menyeruak menusuk hidung. _“Kudoakan nanti turun hujan, deh. Biar kamu bisa cari alasan buat menginap di sana.”_ Miyoshi menahan tawa geli mengingat lelucon konyol sahabat _playboy_ -nya yang menjelma nyata _._

“Maaf, Miyoshi...” Pemuda bersurai coklat mengalihkan atensi pada Sakuma. “Waktu itu kukira kau bukan orang penting bagiku.” Kedua alis tertaut mendengar penuturan itu dengan saksama.

“Kupikir dengan pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu, aku bisa langsung melupakanmu. Yah seperti kebanyakan orang yang pernah kutemui di jalan, kita saling menyapa lantas berpisah kemudian lupa. Seperti belum pernah saling mengenal. Berlaku juga buatmu.”

Miyoshi sudah menduga jawaban ini. Ia mengendikkan bahu, “ironis, karena nyatanya tak ada di antara kita yang bisa melakukan itu. Yang terjadi ketika kita semakin berusaha keras melenyapkan _hantu_ _masa_ _lalu_ , sebanyak itu pula ia datang membayang.” Ia menatap lurus pria yang lebih tua, semua tentang dirinya juga masih sama. Keping biru gelap yang seperti _lubang hitam_ siap menghisapnya menembus lembah dimensi, namun sekarang wajah lugu itu matang menonjolkan garis kedewasaan. “Tapi aku belum yakin dengan argumenmu, Sakuma-san.” Miyoshi menerbitkan seringai andalan. Ia menyelidik.

“Maksudmu?”

“Alasanmu kurang kuat. Lebih tepat jika itu sekadar pelarian dari perkara sebenarnya yang kautakuti.”

“Seperti?” Sakuma tak paham jalan pikiran Miyoshi. Satu sisi ia gelisah tanpa sebab.

“Kau takut akan menaruh hati padaku, kau khawatir jatuh cinta pada yang jauh lebih muda darimu.”

“Miyoshi, kau...” Dari sekian banyak kerumitan yang ia temui selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya. Hanya anak ini –ralat, tepatnya orang ini yang sampai hati mencerabut akar kewarasan dari dasar otaknya, “akhirnya aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu.” Ia mengusap wajah. “Betul katamu, aku hanya mencemaskan tudingan negatif yang bakal menghujaniku...”

“Memang apa yang kau risaukan? Jika bocah ingusan yang dulu kau sukai, sekarang menjadi pemuda dewasa tampan dan cerdik seperti ini?” Miyoshi mengulas senyum -lembut- kemenangan. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan mengangkat kepala. Kemilau wajah dan dahi lebarnya mengalahkan benderang lampu yang menggantung di tengah ruangan. Sakuma kehilangan kata-kata.

“Tunggu, darimana kau menyimpulkan kalau aku menyu—Miyoshi!”

Kekehan pelan terdengar memenuhi ruangan, dan reuni mereka masih jauh dari kata berakhir.

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Sakuma menemukan alasan; mengapa bayangan akan perasaan bersalah itu setia menemani kesendirian. Juga pertemuan kembali yang tak pernah disangka ini, menjadi babak baru lembaran hidupanya.

Ini Miyoshi. Bukan hantu masa lalu. Ia senyata strawberry merah –yang selama ini- bertebaran mewarnai dunianya.

Hidup terkadang menyimpan banyak kejutan. Seperti hujan yang sekarang menjebaknya. Bersama seorang anak –bukan, tepatnya seseorang yang ia ingini untuk selamanya ia dampingi.

**Author's Note:**

> Yang bagian cafe strawberry itu nggak nyambung.  
> Jarak usia sepuluh tahun nggak terlalu jauh kan, ya XD
> 
> Untuk satu tahun Anime Joker Game. Nggak terasa sejak pertama kali nonton episode 1 lalu disusul episode 2, terutama (yang paling saya suka) bagian Sakuma kalah main kartu, Kepala ikan sarden, Poni indah dan dahi berkilau Miyoshi sampai ABSakuma X"DDD Meskipun waktu itu belum ada selera(?) buat naik kapal (utamanya) SakuMiyo, tapi para om mata-mata selalu yang pertama di hati 8"DD  
> [ Nggak pernag mengira juga, saya rela menjerumuskan(?) diri sampai sejauh ini, meskipun sumbangsih saya nggak seberapa -hobi tebar recehan- di fandom, semoga ke depan diberi kekuatan(?) dan (tulisan saya) menjadi lebih baik lagi. ]
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
